


Competitive Edge

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Cage, Competitive Bucky, Competitive Steve, Crack, M/M, No Beta, Tony keeps tally, established stucky, hinted stuckony, plug, talk about edging, weird sex rules, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Between Bucky and Steve, everything became a competition, even something like their discovering of kinks.Tony is just there to give some advice.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Competitive Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for a Stucky ficlet. It apparently ended in a Stuckony hinted one?
> 
> Not betaed because bingo deadline draws near. Sorry.

Five days. It had been five days since Bucky and Steve had decided to try this and Bucky was a wreck. How Steve was still able to hold on was beyond Bucky.

Five days ago, Bucky had agreed to spice their sex life up in the form of edging. But not regular edging, oh no. Because neither super soldier could do anything by halves they had egged each other on until they came up with the most ridiculous, most sinuous, and most strenuous kind of rule set for their edging experiment.

Rule #1: Neither of them was allowed to touch themselves

Rule #2: Bucky was required to wear a plug, which ended just shy of touching his prostate. In exchange Steve had to wear a cock cage including a plug for his urethra, meaning he had to ask Bucky for permission to piss.

Rule #3: During training and missions they weren’t allowed to ‘accidentally’ sneak in touches.

Rule #4: When they had sex, neither of them was allowed to come until both were crying in frustration.

And the last and most embarrassing rule, rule #5: the one that comes first has to go and tell Tony so that they could keep a tally on who endured the edging the longest.

As it was, they were tied and Tony teased them relentlessly about that during the time they spent in the workshop. That was another thing about this whole experiment. Tony. The engineer hadn’t even batted an eye before shrugging at their request and agreed to be the referee. 

Bucky seriously questioned why they thought it a great idea to include Tony in this in any way or form, considering how much Bucky and Steve, valued their privacy.

“All I’m saying is, that if you keep this up, either of you or maybe even both of you will find himself unable to come for a while.”

That snapped Bucky out of his reverie and back to the situation at hand. Tony was fiddling with Bucky’s arm while Steve sat on a chair a bit off and sketched away. At Tony’s statement though, Steve stopped and looked towards them, “Huh?”

“Sounds like you have experience, Stark.”

Tony gave them both a wolfish grin before he replied, “Playboy.”

Bucky snorted and Steve blinked before he blushed. It was adorable, really. “So, Tony, from experience, how long do Bucky and I still have?”

“Hm~ considering that you both seem to have higher stamina than usual folks like me to begin with, I’d said about a week or so.” The easiness Tony gave away the information baffled Bucky. Still, the more Bucky thought about it, and trying to will his body not to react, the more he realized that Tony always had offered such information freely to them. Maybe that was the reason why Steve and he went to Tony for this, to begin with.

Tony had always aided in their relationship.    
  
At first, neither Steve nor Bucky wanted to ask any of the team for anything. Later on, they asked Natasha and Sam only to discover that that was the opposite of a good idea. And then there had been that remark from Clint after a mission, “Tony, you’re in or too busy with being a playboy tonight?”

The context had eluded Bucky at first and he had asked Steve about it later. They soon realized that if any of the team wouldn’t judge, or at least be good-natured about their questions, it would be Tony.

“So… how long did it take for you to relearn cumming?” Why the heck that slipped out of his mouth, Bucky would never know.

Steve, honest to god, squeaked at that and shot him the most incredulous look. Tony just blinked, looked between them, and then shook with laughter. “A couple weeks.”

And wasn’t that an image? Tony, hot and bothered but not able to cum for a couple of weeks. Swallowing against his suddenly dry throat, Bucky locked eyes with Steve and saw the same flush that threatened to creep on Bucky’s face.

“You’ll excuse us?” the blond said as composed as he could, while ‘subtly’ pressing down on the cock cage. Tony simply smirked, closed up the panel he had been working on, and waved them off. “Have fun boys. And remember, edge to long and you won’t cum~”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title: Competitive Edge  
> Filled: B2 KINK: Edging  
> Author (Artist): J_Gun_i (fightingforcreativity)  
> Pairing: Stucky (with hinted Stuckony)  
> Rating: E  
> Warnings: competitive Bucky, competitive Steve, Kink: edging as competition, anal plug, urethra plug with cock cage, a lot of talking, weird set of rules for the competition  
> Summary: Between Bucky and Steve, everything became a competition, even something like their discovering of kinks.  
> Tony is just there to give some advice.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457619


End file.
